A Galaxy Far Far Away
by Alpha-17
Summary: The Empire finds a Stargate on the planet Kessel and sends clone commandos to explore a new Galaxy! Rating is T for violence and some language.
1. Chapter 1

**Auther's note:  
**I don't own any of this, blah blah etc etc etc.  
I DO own my OC's: Or-cal, Torm, Dice, Zovo, Jalcus Riscken, and this version of Alpha  
Alpha ARC A-17 aka 'Alpha' is owned by Dark Horse Comics and George Lucas  
Anyway, onward!

* * *

**A Galaxy far, far away  
**

**A Star Wars, Stargate SG-1 Crossover.**

**This is an alternate universe for SG-1, in which there are no Star Wars Movies.**

**This is also an Alternate Universe for Star Wars, though not by much.**

**Prologue:**

The Empire has had many secret projects throughout the years, some better known now than others. One such secret project was housed on a retrofitted Star Destroyer known as Omega; it was floating in an area of space in the Maw cluster of black holes known as "Sector-51."

This location was chosen for its defensibility from the outside as well as from the inside. For in addition to standard self-destruct systems, the destroyer was also within firing range of the Death Star Prototype's Super laser.

But why all the secrecy and defenses for a simple destroyer one might ask. Many an Imperial has wondered thus, but only the Emperor and a select few know of what goes on in the Omega.

For what happens there will change people's view of the universe forever!

**Chapter 1**

**The Briefing and the Beginning**

The red lights flickered on and off in the corridors indicating the lock down of the station in preparation for an operation on the "gravitational research" ship Omega. The feminine voice of the stations computer spoke over the loudspeakers.

"_Alpha-team and Captain IA-4, please report to the ready room in 10 minutes for mission details."_

Or-cal, also known as IA-4, paused for a moment to hear what the computer said then proceeded to deactivate the saber-training droid with a quick strike to the head, thus ending the session. He deactivated the Light saber and clipped it to his belt as he walked into the hall and down the corridor to the lift. He had two, and he always carried them with him into combat, they belonged to his former Jedi General and his Padawan, once he made sure that they permanently would never be able to use them again that is. They were his most prized possessions.

Elsewhere in the station…

"Not bad, the kid's showing significant improvement over yesterday." Alpha thought to himself. The prematurely graying Alpha ARC sat on a bench in the bases exercise room observing two of his team sparing on the mat. Torm, RC-2165, ducked just barely as "the kid," Zovo did a round house kick aimed at his head. "You're slowing down Lieutenant. Feeling old are we?" Alpha jived his 2IC. "You're no spring…unhnff!" Torm coughed out as the younger clone knocked the wind out of him. Torm spared a glance at Alpha glaring painful death before continuing his match with is little brother.

"_Alpha-team and Captain IA-4, please report to the ready room in 10 minutes for mission details."_

"Alright pack it up boys." Alpha said ending the match.

"Ah saved by the Commodore! You really do learn fast ner vod." Torm said, slapping Zovo on the back. Zovo gave one of his child-like grins then went to grab his jacket and put the gloves and head protectors away.

"He's doing quite well isn't he boss, even for a Sparti."

"That he is. Now if only he didn't learn some of your bad habits as fast." Alpha said, remembering how last week someone switched the machine oil he used to maintain his artificial leg with industrial glue, and how it took him two days to get it un-stuck.

"Sorry about that boss, I only said that it would be funny "if" that were to happen."

"Yes, I'm sure you are. He washed the floors of the maintenance bay faster than you too I heard."

"Dice mentioned that I'm sure."

"All the gear's put away sir." Zovo said walking up to them.

"Good, hit the sonic both of you then make sure to make sure the Sergeant didn't miss the PA."

"Yes Sir!" They saluted then turned and walked away with Torm suggesting some trick they could play on Dice in case he did miss the PA.

Alpha ARC A-17 just chuckled.

As he headed to the ready room he took a moment to remember the past year of his life on this station. As team leader of Alpha IE, an élite Imperial extra-galactic exploration unit, he had done and seen more than he had thought possible, even for an ARC….

The Destroyer Omega is home to the I.E.G.E.P. or Imperial Extra Galactic Exploration Program. The program centers on a strange, ancient alien device found by spice miners on the planet Kessel 6 standard galactic years after the end of the Clone Wars. While drilling a new tunnel they broke into a large cavern filled with strange writing and technology including the large circler device. Soon after the discovery, an Imperial Commando team was sent to investigate the cavern. It was then that one unnaturally smart clone trooper known as Sergeant RC-3672 or Dice, not only recognized the language of the writings on the ruins around the device but then translated them. "_He always was glued to the information data-banks," thought Alpha._

He concluded that the cavern was built by an ancient race knows as the Celestials, more commonly known as "the Architects" and that they also built the ring shaped device, which turned out to be a worm hole generating device of sorts with the ability to travel to distant planets almost instantaneously as long as the other planet had a device as well. (The device, by the way, was frequently referred to by those stationed aboard the Omega as "the Portal.") Dice then requested to be the first to go through the Portal and after much debate, which he is very good at, Alpha decided to pull a few strings and got they're team the assignment.

"_Never would have won an argument with the bugger if I didn't pull rank," thought Alpha._

So Dice got his wish, sort of, a probe droid was the first but Dice refuses to acknowledge that, therefore proving his theory that it was a teleportation device and that it would lead them beyond the edge of the galaxy.

The device was then brought to the space station near the Maw installation one standard year ago after they figured out how to recalibrate the computer's coordinate dialer to accommodate the relocation so that the research team would no longer be at risk of being eaten by the spice spiders that dwelt in the caverns on Kessel.

When Or-cal arrived at the briefing room all but one of Alpha Team was already there, Dice had not arrived yet. He often wondered what had happened to Alpha after the Clone Wars, but Alpha wouldn't tell anyone. All he knew was that he came back from the "Unknown Regions" shortly before the time the Portal was discovered. Some Imperial officers wondered if Alpha was still fit for service, with his injuries and all, but he soon proved them all wrong and was given a command once again. Though having an ARC in a commando team was a bit unusual, a lot of things had changed with the new order, such as having an Assassin such as himself as the "Tactical Extraction Team." Aka the "get the Commando's shebs out of trouble again guy."

As Or-cal sat down at the table, Dice came into the room and shot Torm a look then took his place at the table. Shortly thereafter Commodore Jalcus Riscken entered the room so the clones quickly rose to attention with the sound of the servos in Alpha's artificial leg as they stood. Torm as always smelt of charred metal and ozone, leftovers from whatever he had done to Dice no doubt.

The Commodore was a late middle aged man with dark hair who in appearance with the exception of Alpha was not much older than the clones who served under him. "At ease" The Commodore ordered. When they had all sat down the officer inserted a data-chip into a receptacle in the table and activated the holo-projector and began the briefing.

"On this upcoming mission you will be going to the first of the eight chevron coordinates that were found on peth-two-nine-four-nine-aurek-xesh." After the Commodore typed something into the projector, the images of a forested planet, very similar to an unindustrialized Corellia or an Endorian moon began to appear.

"These are the images taken by the probe-droid sent though six standard hours ago. It is a type 1 atmosphere so all you will need is standard survival gear. The probe-droid has already hidden the power pack for the CID (Coordinates Input Device) so you will be able to dial back. Now it only has enough power for one trip so don't activate it until right before you go through the Portal. Now as far as the indigenous species," at this the images of some small furry mammals and feathered avian life forms came up. "None look dangerous; the largest predatory life form found is of the medium sized canine variety." At this the Commodore paused. "The sentient inhabitants appear to be human."

At this his audience raised an eye brow and tilted their respective heads in slightly stunned silence, except for Or-Cal, he was as unreadable as ever. Commodore Riscken knew he would get a response like this, although his response was a bit more flamboyant and contained a few expletives when he heard the news, for this would be the first time that humans would be found outside of their galaxy.

"Sir," said Zovo requesting permission to interrupt.

Riscken nodded for him to continue, "Go on Private."

"How is that sir? I thought it said in the data-banks that human life was thought to originate from _Coruscant_?"

"It is possible," Dice interjected, "that human life was brought to Imperial Center by the same ones that gave them Hyperspace technology, the Celestials."

"Is it also possible sir that they are part of an exploration team from the Old Republic days?" added Alpha.

"It is possible Colonel; these will be some of the many things that your team will be investigating."

"There is an industrialized area," He continued as the hologram changed to show a three dimensional map of the probes exploration, "1 km from the settlement closest to the Portal. This is of greatest interest since the technology in use there is unlike anything we have seen thus far. It has energy readings that make it ether a mining operation or weapons production facility, so be careful gentlemen, incase it's the latter."

"Aren't we always sir?" added Torm with a smile.

"That would be a question for another meeting." Said Jalcus with a raised eyebrow.

"The reason you are here Captain," he said turning to Or-Cal, "is in case they get themselves into trouble again. You are the most qualified for rescue in such a circumstance."

Or-Cal nodded.

"This will be a standard recon," Jalcus continued, "so maximum planet side time due to the power pack dissipation limitations, will be 48 standard hours. Details on the other known settlements and their locations are being downloaded into your armor's systems as we speak."

The clones nodded and sensing the end of the briefing rose to attention. Commodore Riscken saluted his men and dismissed them.

After they had left the Commodore stood there a moment then retrieved the data-chip from the holo-projector and headed to his office to finish some reports that were in dire need of his attention. "Reports and more reports, that's all I do it seems." He stopped mid stride in the hallway.

"Well to Kessel with them! It can wait." With that he turned around and headed to the embarkation room chuckling to himself about how many excuses he's made up in order to avoid "flimsy-shuffling."

Alpha-Team entered the Embarkation room wearing their black Katarn commando armor as the Portal began to light up and spin as the coordinates were entered by the ship's computer. They were carrying all the standard gear an old RC would carry. The Embarkation room or the Portal room was fairly large, with enough room to fit a couple of AT-STs inside with room to spare. In the center of the room was a large metal ring on a slightly upraised platform making a scraping sound as the innermost portion of the ring rotated. Behind the floor to ceiling blast doors on one side of the room was the hanger that held a squadron of Raith Sienar's modified prototype TIE/In Interceptors. This design was chosen for the little craft's width and shape allows it to just fit though the portal should commando teams require aerial or space support during a hostile extraction.

Every ones attention was drawn to the giant ring as it activated sending a wave of energy that looked like a surge of water that hung there a split second then snapped back.

"Worm hole established." The computer said though the loud speakers.

The Imperial Commandos turned explorers, turned to face their Commodore who was standing at the door of the room.

"Alpha IE, you have a go, good luck gentlemen, vercopa gar at yaimpar yaim morut'yc ner burc'ya'e."

At this the clones paused in surprise. Commodore Riscken just smiled.

With that the clones saluted once again then turned and Alpha lead the way as they walked through the event horizon and disappeared with a ripple in the energy field.

"_Someday, I'll go with you boys__**."**__He thought._

"Thanks for the mando Captain." Jalcus said turning to Or-Cal who was standing behind him still in his black jump suit and jacket.

"Ba'gedet'ye, you're welcome." He responded with nod then turned and headed back down the hall.

With that Commodore Riscken turned and headed to the Mission room where could monitor the team until the portal closed. Putting off filing those reports for as long as possible.

* Vercopa gar at yaimpar yaim morut'yc ner burc'ya'e. Means, "I wish you to return home safe my friends."


	2. Chapter 2

**A New World**

Pain, sharp, tingling, dull, cold, colors, swirling, bright, sounds, high, piercing, atoms splitting, fusing…..

**FIZZIM…WOOSH….**

The commandos step though and set foot on a new world.

"Osik, that trip still makes me wanna throw up." Torm groaned.

"Not in the helmet! Not in the helmet!" Dice teased.

Alpha glanced over his shoulder at the two of them and they quieted down for the time being, or switched to a private comm. channel, he wasn't sure.

Zovo's helmet's display wiped the frost from his HUD and he looked around the area as he moved to the cover of a cluster of trees and bushes nearby as Alpha scanned the area around the gate for surveillance equipment or traps while Torm covered Dice as he confirmed that the power pack for the return trip was where the probe had left it.

"Command, Alpha-Team secure, planet time appears to be oh-four-hundred, no sentient life in the area, proceeding to RV point one as ordered" Alpha reported in.

"Acknowledged Alpha-Team, we will dial out for contact again in 12 hours."

"Be careful out there team, don't want to have to train a new team to replace you. Again." added Jalcus.

"Yes Sir!"

"Command out"

With that the portal deactivated and the lights around the outside of the ring went dim and the whole are went dark once again.

"Activate low-light display and let's move out commandos" ordered Alpha.

As the team moved silently though the woods, Zovo stole a glance at the bright starlit sky before switching his display, wondering which galaxy was home.

The path that started at the portal continued straight, more or less in the direction that they wanted so for the short term they stayed on that. Their armor made them all but invisible in the shadows along the trail.

The sky was slowly starting to lighten not quite an hour later when then came within sight of what looked like small prehistoric village, and just beyond was what was undoubtedly the factory/mine of some kind, dominated in the center of the complex by a large pyramidal ship.

"Looks like whoever the bigwig is around here has expensive taste" Commented Torm.

"What's your take on them Sargent?" Alpha asked Dice.

It would appear that the facility is operated by slave labor and that their leader does seem to like the ostentatious."

"Let's do some more recon of the village before sunrise, then pull back to the forest to the south 'till night fall, then take a closer look at the main facility. Then report back to command on whether to make contact or not." Alpha said.

"At least we have the option to make negotiations with these folks, unlike the weirdoes with spiky armor and snakes-swords on xesh-two-five-peth-besh-seven-four."

"Indeed, now let's go troopers."

With that they left the path and entered the forest and proceeded to add whatever flora and fauna they could find to the webbing on their armor and after finding a muddy area near a stream added some dirt to finish the effect. After a minute of debate on Torm and Dice's part of what the best way to apply the mud was, be it rolling in it, or throwing it at one another, and a demonstration of both, they continued on.

"You know, after I got you to roll in the mud back there Dice, you look like one of those swamp creatures of Degoba in the bad horror-holos" Torm chuckled.

"Ha! To true, but throwing it at you was much more fun!"

"Aye, but if we come back here at some point we are having a rematch, you cheated, not sure how just yet, but I know you did"

"How does one cheat when flinging mud?"

"I can think of a few ways…"

"I'm sure you can" Interrupted Alpha, "Now keep your minds on the mission"

"Yes sir" they both said.

Alpha smiled inside his helmet, he knew he didn't have to remind them to cut the chatter and stay focused, he could see in their POV icons in his HUD that they were, despite their conversation, carefully scanning their surroundings as the made there way back to the village.

A few hours later after examining the village, confirming that it was indeed used by the slave population, studying the guards and their technology most of all, their "transporter rings" they made their way back to the forest to wait until night fall.

But it seems that someone else had other ideas.

Right before they reached the edge of the tree line, they are surrounded by a force field.

"Haar'chak!"

"Sir, the armor should go through..."

"Then try it private but be careful, we don't know this level of tech."

Zovo then proceeded to try and walk through the field but was instantly thrown back.

"Ouch"

"Any other ideas?" asked Torm

"Lower your weapons now!" a new voice said from behind them.

The troopers turned to face the group of guards holding staves pointed at them.

"Well there's always that"

* * *

Translations:

Osik-dung

Haar'chak-dagnamit! (Though stronger)


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the long time between updates, and that this isn't much more than a slight rewrite of what I already had. But I hope to have more soon-ish. ;)

Thanks for reading,

~AL


End file.
